


It started with Y/N

by letsyuwin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsyuwin/pseuds/letsyuwin
Summary: Hyunjin reads a fanfic as a joke and now he’s suddenly dating Changbin





	It started with Y/N

It was a quarter past ten and Hyunjin had sat quietly at a nearby cafe prepping for his first class of the day. There's an unusual tension among the student body and Hyunjin had to force himself to focus on what he had came to do. 

He had only a remaining thirty-five minutes to completely memorize the last two chapters for today's exam. The previous nights of studying were barely sufficient in engraving the information into his brain. Anxiety was beginning to take control and he's losing more focus as time passes by. Hyunjin tried to obtained the information written and highlighted multiple time in perfect neon yellow as best as he could. Yet the only thing he seemed to be obtaining was how the contrast between the neon yellow and his white crisp paper was simply blinding. 

"You look awful," putting an emphasis on awful as the boy sat down in front of Hyunjin. 

Kim Seungmin had been Hyunjin's best friend for as long as he could remember. Or to be more exact, the spring quarter of eighth grade. They've managed through the struggles of freshman year, the trauma of sophomore year, the terribly stressful junior year, even the not so eventful senior year, and eventually even managing to go to the same university. 

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Hyunjin sighed heavily and angrily flipped over his fifth page of notes. "I didn't get any sleep last night and I have less than twenty minutes left before Professor Koo's exam." 

Professor Koo was one of the best professors in the entire psychology department. Not only was she keen to details but her lectures were also extremely well taught, with great enthusiasm. Hyunjin loved her teaching style but every week there's always a soul-sucking exam that puts ninety percent of Hyunjin's grade on the line. Which is why he's terribly stressed, surviving on six shots of macchiato, and trying to differentiate between neon yellow and his blinding white page. 

"The exam is canceled, Hyunjin. Haven't you checked her email? There's been a family emergency and she's giving everyone a hundred on the exam." Seungmin said, sipping on his strawberry refresher, looking satisfied with the shocked expression on Hyunjin's face. 

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?" He said, startling almost everyone in the cafe. Hyunjin wasn't a big fan of attention and he would be lying if that mini outburst didn't bring him anxiety. But he was simply too engrossed and undeniably shocked from the given information to actually give a damn. 

"God, I can't decide if I'm happy or disappointed that I've spent my entire night for this stupid exam," Hyunjin said burying his face into his notes. 

"Stop your mumbling, there's some steaming new gossip on the student's forums," Seungmin said as he excitedly scrolled through his phone. 

Hyunjin's slightly lifted his head and gently fell back with his head tuck into his arms. "Tell me when I wake up from my depression nap." 

"There's an entire page dedicated to SPEARB fan fiction and it's gone viral," He said enthusiastically, a small giggle evident in his voice. Most likely from how ridiculous the situation seemed to be. 

SPEARB was apart of a trio called 3RACHA and the group itself was very well known in not only their department but their entire campus. The three were considered local idols at this point and one of the reasons why Hyunjin seemed to know so much was all thanks to their fellow friend, Felix. 

The boy would simply not shut up about how CB97 was an angel with absolute perfection flowing through his veins and J.ONE had a spectacular ability in being able to not only rap but have incredible vocals to back it up. Last but not least, SPEARB. There was absolutely nothing that can stop Felix from rambling on about how drop-dead gorgeous SPEARB is. The boy seemed to never grow tired of endlessly expressing his love and affection for the rapper. At this point, Hyunjin had already accepted that Felix was way too in love and so far up this so-called SPEARB's ass to actually function properly. 

Perhaps Hyunjin should've paid more attention to what this supposedly steaming gossip relating with SPEARB was about. But Hyunjin was beyond exhausted and he still had a dance class to attend in less than two hours. It wasn't until he's drenched in sweat, sitting in his living room half naked reading the posts that Seungmin were raving about that it finally caught his attention. Written in bolded letters the letters screamed at him, "SPEARB X HWANG HYUNJIN SMUT."

**Author's Note:**

> JFJSJA this is so rushed but it’s been sitting in my notes for so long. Still unsure how posting works on here but I’ll try my best to update.


End file.
